


Формы любви

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Sex, Fingerfucking, Horn Stimulation, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, ItaSasu - Freeform, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Licking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest, Underage Sex, bordel, sex with clones, whorehouse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Несогласный на обычную победу над Итачи, Саске ставит цель уничтожить его разум и душу, решая соблазнить Итачи, а затем воздать ему по заслугам.





	1. Намерение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forms of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466613) by SunshineAdult. 



После многочасовых скачек по деревьям Саске наконец-то мягко приземлился на твёрдую почву. Он едва унёс ноги из убежища Орочимару, и теперь ему требовалось немного времени, чтобы восстановить силы, прежде чем начать поиски союзников для достижения своей цели. Посмотрев вперёд, он увидел ворота одного из тех городов, которые пользовались самой сомнительной репутацией. Хотелось надеяться, что он не только отдохнёт, но и добудет информацию об Акацуки.  
  
Войдя в город, очень скоро он осознал себя здесь белой вороной. Быть может, причина в белоснежном цвете его рубашки, выделявшейся на фоне нечистой одежды в грязевой палитре, которую тут носило большинство народу. Люди пялились на него на него чересчур долго, что могло навредить их здоровью, учитывая его характер; особое внимание привлекала его открытая грудь.  
  
— За тебя хорошенько заплатят, малыш, — прогоготала какая-то старая карга. Осадив её тяжёлым взглядом, он прошёл мимо. Уже начинало темнеть, так что его мысли быстро занял поиск ночлега.  
  
Пройдясь по тёмной аллее, чтобы избежать толпы, Саске оказался на полупустой улице. И тут, к его удивлению, из ближайшего борделя вышли двое высоких мужчин в черных плащах с красными облаками. Узнав дизайн тех самых плащей, один из которых носил его брат, Саске направился в здание, как только те двое скрылись из виду. Он не захотел подвергать себя риску обнаружения, устроив за ними слежку; то, что они отличные бойцы, было видно издалека, да и потом, Саске сюда пришёл не за ними.  
  
— Добро пожаловать! — поприветствовала его молодая девушка, улыбаясь и направляясь к нему с распростёртыми объятиями. Он зыркнул на неё, без слов предупреждая, чтобы не вздумала приближаться. Девица вздрогнула и попятилась.  
  
— Лучше вот что… — процедил Саске вполголоса, хватая её и отводя в глухой угол. — Те двое парней, которые только что вышли, зачем приходили?  
  
Перепуганная девчонка ответила:  
— Они приходили парами, каждая пара в начале месяца. Пока что было три пары.  
  
— Один с голубой кожей и огромной штуковиной, а второй — спокойный, с длинными черными волосами — эти уже были? — допытывался Саске.  
  
— Нет, сэр, — пискнула девчонка. Потеряв к ней интерес, Саске отпустил её, и она убежала в подсобку.  
  
Саске надел жестокую полуулыбку и сел за ближайший стол, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Наконец-то он нашёл возможность достать Итачи. Его месть свершится. Он даже задрожал от предвкушения. Чуть ли не все прожитые им годы были сожраны мыслью об убийстве аники. Он окинул взглядом потасканных клиентов этого места, которые выглядели так, словно жили вполжизни, будучи рабами своих привычек, и в его глазах зажёгся блеск. Обычной смерти недостаточно. Сколь бы сладка ни была такая месть, он был уверен, что сможет потягаться с Итачи в битве. Но теперь ему хотелось большего. Хотелось, чтобы подонок горел в аду, через который прошёл он сам. Хотелось сделать Итачи зависимым от себя, а потом вышвырнуть, как кусок бесполезного мусора, которым тот и являлся.  
  
Цель довольно надменная, зато у него имелись идеальные средства для её достижения. Даже Итачи не сможет оставаться уравновешенным и логичным в муках экстаза, ведь так?  
  
Отвлечённый собственными мыслями, он даже не заметил на себе пристального взгляда элегантно одетой немолодой женщины — очевидно, владелицы этого места — находящейся в противоположном конце помещения. Она направилась к нему, а за её спиной неотступно следовали двое плотно сбитых телохранителей.  
  
Заметив её приближение, он поднял глаза, принимая вызов. Она оглядела его с недовольством.  
  
— Похоже, ты ищешь информацию о нашем клиенте, чего я тебе не советую, мальчик, — холодно сказала она.  
  
Глаза Саске сузились в угрожающей манере. Он демонстративно поднялся на ноги, даже не думая смягчить взгляд. Она ощетинилась в ответ на такую непризнательность.  
  
— Придётся тебя выпроводить, мальчик, — сказала она, не меняя выражения глаз.  
  
Оба её охранника двинулись вперёд, намереваясь его схватить. Саске с лёгкостью оказался прямо напротив первого и вырубил его апперкотом, а потом извернулся, чтобы с пинка запустить второго в стену.  
  
Напуганная, но полагающаяся на своё деловое чутьё, владелица горделиво спросила:  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
  
Глянув на неё, Саске презрительно фыркнул и ответил:  
— Я хочу работать в этом месте. И я сплю только с парнями.  
  
Недоумевая, но понимая, что делать нечего, она кивнула в знак согласия. Очевидно, он пришёл за мужчинами в необычных плащах, но у неё не было причин сговариваться против них; с другой стороны, мальчишка ведь мог заявиться сюда и по безобидным причинам. А с учётом того, что следующие двое были последними согласно её договору с Акацуки, её бизнесу убытки не грозили. Выражение её лица сменилось на недоверчивое.  
  
— Лучше тебе не навредить нашей репутации, мальчик, — предупредила она, глядя на него сердито.  
  
Холодно усмехнувшись, Саске заявил:  
— Я стану вашим лучшим приобретением за месяц.


	2. Воссоединение

Настало то самое время месяца.  
  
Лучшие девушки и парни из имеющихся выстроились в шеренгу, чтобы принять авторитетных посетителей. Саске решительно отказался туда выходить, скрылся в соседней комнате и стал наблюдать через маленький зазор в двери. С наступлением сумерек Итачи и Кисаме вошли в бордель. Улыбающаяся владелица приветствовала их собственной персоной. Итачи принимал её жест, сохраняя молчание, в то время как Кисаме скалился от предвкушения. Указав гостям на весь имеющийся выбор, хозяйка стала ожидать у прохода к комнатам, чтобы выдать им ключи. Итачи выступил первым, быстро прошёлся вдоль шеренги и, дойдя до конца, категорически заявил:  
— Никто не подходит.  
  
— О, мне так жаль, сэр, — начала владелица извиняющимся тоном.  
  
— Просто дайте мои ключи, — прервал её Итачи.  
  
Кисаме с недоверием наблюдал эту сцену, однако уважение к напарнику не позволило ему в открытую обсуждать его решение. Поняв, что дожидаются только его, он выбрал миленькую юную девушку и затем прошёл вперёд, чтобы получить свои ключи. Комната Итачи находилась в конце коридора, а комната Кисаме — ближе к выходу.  
  
Как только они скрылись из виду, Саске покрался следом. Он был в той одежде, в которой пришёл в этот город, и имел при себе оружие. Саске слышал быстрое передвижение Итачи и хлопок двери. Пройдя мимо владелицы и взглядом велев ей не вмешиваться, он увидел, что Кисаме остановился у своей двери, глядя партнёрше вслед. Девушке было интересно, в чём причина задержки, но она уважительно стояла на месте. Минуя их, Саске перешёл на такой же быстрый шаг, как у Итачи. Сообразив, за кем идёт мальчишка, Кисаме бросил:  
— Не тревожь его, если жизнь дорога.  
  
Саске отреагировал на это только лёгким поворотом головы, но шаг не сбавил. Дойдя до конца коридора, он поднял было руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, однако та отворилась прежде, чем он успел что-то сделать. Итачи смотрел на него пристально, не выказав и толики удивления; всё тот же знакомый безэмоциональный взгляд.  
  
— Сашибури,  _(П/п: «Давно не виделись»)_  — сказал Итачи.  
  
— Сашибури, — ответил Саске. И спустя пару мгновений добавил, глядя на Итачи так же прохладно: — Я войду?  
  
Итачи не сдвинулся с места. Начиная слегка раздражаться, Саске отпихнул его и закрыл за собой дверь, перед этим послав Кисаме тяжёлый взгляд.  
  
Саске остался в паре шагов от двери, а Итачи перешёл в центр комнаты.  
  
— Полагаю, ты здесь для демонстрации своих навыков, — сказал Итачи.  
  
Саске слегка ухмыльнулся.  
— В общем, да. И у меня наконец-то есть для этого нужное тело, — с этими словами он вынул из-за пояса свой меч. И отбросил его на пол.   
  
Итачи не сводил с него пристального взгляда, изучая, ожидая, когда Саске проявит свои истинные намерения.  
  
— Но я подумал, мы можем посоревноваться другим путём, — продолжил Саске. — Я приобрёл много навыков за проведённый здесь месяц.  
  
Глаза Итачи расширились, как только он осознал, что Саске предлагает и на что ему пришлось пойти, чтобы получить эти самые навыки.  
  
Саске понимал, что должен быть с Итачи прямолинейным — пускай он и мог соблазнить тех, кто не чувствовал его откровенного флирта, да вот только его проницательный старший брат видел насквозь каждое его действие. А между тем Саске, невзирая на прошлые обиды, считал своего брата притягательным.  
  
Медленными шагами он приблизился к Итачи и принялся ненавязчиво поглаживать его спереди через штаны. Итачи стоял по-прежнему неподвижно, застигнутый врасплох непосредственностью, с которой Саске проделывал что-то столь табуированное.  
  
— Я хочу сразиться на этих мечах, аники, — сказал Саске со всей серьёзностью.   
  
Чуть заметно нахмурившись, Итачи сделал несколько шагов назад и сел на кровать. Саске, в один прыжок оказавшись рядом, забрался к нему на колени, оседлав. Итачи зарычал, когда неожиданный вес опустился на его растущую эрекцию, и в его глазах в этот момент возникло нечитаемое выражение.  
  
— Твоё тело не возражает, аники, — заметил Саске, толкая Итачи на кровать, окидывая его невозмутимым изучающим взглядом. Саске скорректировал свою позицию, вырвая у Итачи негромкий тяжкий стон в ответ на изменение давления. Прижавшись к нему пахом, Саске опустился сверху всем корпусом, чтобы их лица оказались напротив, и стал ждать.  
  
— Ладно, — последовал мягкий ответ.  
  
Саске задержал на нём взгляд ещё немного, а потом одарил лёгкой улыбкой и поднялся, принимая сидячее положение. Итачи зашипел, когда давление на пах изменилось снова.  
  
— Тогда я твой, — сказал Саске, всё ещё слегка улыбаясь. Он, похоже, и сам начинал возбуждаться. Но ждал, когда Итачи первым перейдёт к действию, в противном случае слишком много флирта с его стороны выглядело бы наигранно. А Саске должен был вести себя так, будто всё происходило естественно, само собой. Должен был довериться своему новораскрывшемуся либидо. Никто не мог ему противостоять — и этот раз не был исключением. Разве что в этот раз он был с Итачи.  
  
Поднявшись и сев прямо, Итачи потянулся к распахнутой спереди рубашке Саске, чтобы приспустить ее, обвив руками его талию. До сих пор слегка хмурясь, он спросил:  
— И как мы будем вести счёт в этом "сражении"?  
  
— Тот, кто заставит другого забыть о прошлом надольше, выигрывает, — спокойно ответил Саске, поднимая руки, освобождённые от рукавов.  
  
Итачи выдохнул:  
— Чтоб тебя, — и отвёл глаза.  
  
— Давай меня, я не против, — подхватил Саске, заваливая Итачи на кровать во второй раз, попутно сгребая в кулаки его сетчатую майку, чтобы стащить её через голову и отбросить на пол. Затем он расстегнул ширинку его штанов, открывая вид на твёрдое возбуждение Итачи, служащее доказательством его желания.  
  
— А знаешь, я буду даже рад увидеть тебя без этого сиреневого нечто, — чистосердечно признался Итачи.  
  
Застыв на секунду, Саске послал ему испепеляющий взгляд и бесстрастным тоном произнёс:  
— Твоё желание — для меня закон.  
  
Всё ещё выглядя уязвленным критикой, хотя это даже не он выбирал, что ему носить, Саске потянул за конец пояса, чтобы развязать узел, и откинул его подальше, давая собственным штанам съехать на бёдра. Глянув вниз, он испытал удивление по поводу того, как быстро возбудился сам: эрекция уже набрала практически полную силу.  
  
Итачи снова сел и обнял руками тело Саске и шею, притягивая его ближе для нежного поцелуя. Саске ощутил волны удовольствия от их трущихся друг о друга эрекций, хотя ласковый поцелуй изумил его гораздо больше. Он прикрыл глаза и позволил себе отдаться ролям, которые они играли. Обычно он осознанно отвечал на действия партнёров, но в этот раз всё ощущалось как-то по-другому: чувственные прикосновения Итачи вызывали у него рефлекторные стоны и дрожь наслаждения, и для Саске оказалось важным, чтобы Итачи почувствовал себя так же хорошо. Тем временем старший брат углубил их поцелуй, умело поглаживая Саске по спине и шее. Потребовалось не так много времени, чтобы Саске потерпел поражение и ему было дело только до ощущений и возбуждения столь интенсивного, как никогда, и от этого он внезапно занервничал. Задышав немного чаще, Саске попытался расслабить напрягшуюся спину. Итачи, куснув напоследок его губу, отстранился. Саске медленно открыл глаза. Мягко смотря на него, Итачи спросил:  
  
— Ты отдашься мне или нет?  
  
До Саске моментально дошло, что он весь как раскрытая книга, но его член всё равно дрогнул в ответ. Полностью доступен и открыт. Вот и всё. Он потерял контроль. Качнувшись вперёд, он впился в Итачи отчаянным поцелуем. Расширив глаза от удивления, старший брат повалился спиной на кровать, отвечая на поцелуй, позволяя Саске удовлетворить свою потребность доставить ему удовольствие. Каким-то образом им удалось избавиться от остальных предметов одежды, не расплетая языков и не отрывая друг от друга бёдер.  
  
Хватая воздух ртом, Итачи перекатил их обоих, оказываясь сверху, управляя положением головы Саске, стремясь проникнуть глубже в его рот, и после нескольких одержимых поцелуев оторвался от младшего брата, чтобы рассмотреть его. Лицо Саске выдавало его предобморочное состояние.  
  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь, аники? — мягко спросил Саске.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы ты кричал моё имя, отото, — хрипло прошептал Итачи.  
  
Саске чуть приподнял бровь и отвёл взгляд, как если бы он говорил, что запрос неоригинальный; как если бы он смог  _не_  кричать.  
  
Когда он посмотрел обратно на Итачи, его глаза увеличились от понимания, что тот не сводит с него сосредоточенного взгляда. Дыхание участилось; ему требовалось нечто большее, немедленно, и непохоже, чтобы сам Итачи хотел ждать дольше.  
  
Старший брат поднял руку, вытягивая три пальца, и сказал:  
— Оближи.  
  
Саске собрал во рту слюну и, прикрыв глаза, высунул язык, а затем сомкнул губы вокруг пальцев и медленно втянул, обволакивая их как следует. Когда он вновь разомкнул веки, Итачи напоминал ледяную статую, но быстро исчез из виду.  
  
— Аах, — простонал Саске, ощутив, как один палец вдвинулся в его вход, разрабатывая себе путь. Очень скоро к нему присоединились два других; в ответ на стимуляцию дыхание Саске невольно сбилось ещё больше. Дыша всё активнее, он мотал головой из стороны в сторону, силясь не уйти в ощущения с головой. Собственный член подрагивал, и Саске не глядя мог сказать, как много преякулята из него выделяется. Он лежал, поглощённый, опьянённый тем фактом, что удовольствие взаимно, и оттого чувства особенно обострялись. Пальцы исчезли, он ощутил быстрый поцелуй в кончик члена, после чего Итачи забрался на него снова, заставляя рефлекторно подкинуть таз и выгнуться на кровати с громким стоном. Крупно заглатывая воздух в попытке взять под контроль дыхание, он открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Итачи заползает по нему, пока наконец не садится Саске на грудь и впечатляющая эрекция не зависает у его рта.  
  
— Оближи его, отото.  
  
Приподняв голову, Саске закрыл глаза и сомкнул рот на члене Итачи, забирая так глубоко, как только мог, яростно двигая языком вокруг и вдоль его ствола, смакуя его солоноватый вкус. Он наслаждался, внимая ускоренному дыханию брата и его лёгкому удушью. Благодарный за добровольно проявленную уязвимость, Саске без особых усилий сделал удовольствие Итачи своей единственной целью, тщательно подстраивая давление и ритм для достижения нужного эффекта.  
  
Внезапно член исчез, когда Итачи приподнялся и перелёг на спину у изголовья кровати, откинувшись плечами и затылком на подушки.  
  
Саске растерянно посмотрел на него. Изумительный вид, стоящий колом влажный член, раскинутые руки и распущенные волосы. Но… что?  
  
— Сядь на него, отото.  
  
Глаза Саске расширились от удивления — ведь это отдавало полный контроль ему. Этот намёк на слабость ему не понравился: как будто Итачи не был уверен, что Саске выдержит. В одно слитное движение Саске заскочил на него, обхватил его член и направил в себя, позволяя гравитации сделать остальное, чтобы Итачи проник в него по самое основание.  
  
После удара в простату Саске моментально потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Тяжело дыша, он открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть исказившееся лицо Итачи и его руки, стиснувшие подушки. Он не захотел дать Итачи и шанса на восстановление — используя максимальный контроль, чтобы подчинить собственный организм, он чуть приподнялся и снова насадился. От этого глаза Итачи распахнулись, и он посмотрел на младшего брата, стиснув зубы. Саске начал двигаться быстрее, следя за тем, чтобы каждый толчок получался глубоким и попадал по чувствительной точке внутри себя. Удовольствие было настолько интенсивным, что он был опасно близок к тому, чтобы кончить, несмотря на все свои навыки по оттягиванию оргазма, однако он не останавливался, двигаясь максимально быстро, зная, что Итачи почувствует всё то же самое. Едва контролируя собственное тело, он должен был с абсолютным вниманием следить за своими действиями. Испустив загнанный вздох, он поднял голову и закрыл глаза, полностью поглощённый ощущениями. Его брат возбуждался только для него, а это кое-что да значило. Вся боль от игнорирования и брошенности смягчалась интимностью. Как хорошо было чувствовать пульсирующую одержимость своего брата, двигающуюся внутри. Войдя во вкус, Саске ускорился даже ещё больше. Он не знал, сколько ещё продержится, но, чёрт, как же было хорошо. Он чувствовал, как собственный преякулят струится по члену, скапливаясь у Итачи в паху.  
  
До слуха дошло, как Итачи проговорил через силу:  
— Думаю, ты проигрываешь это сражение, отото.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты выиграл, — инстинктивно ответил Саске, очередной раз жёстко опускаясь вниз. Его самого удивили эти слова, но в то же время таким естественным показалось желание заглушить болезненное прошлое за счёт любви Итачи, которую он никогда не перестанет так страстно желать. Саске приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы проследить за реакцией Итачи.  
  
И он увидел, как на долю секунды глаза Итачи стали шире. А затем, слегка привстав, Итачи потянулся вперёд, чтобы схватить Саске за заднюю сторону плеча и с силой, жёстко насадить на себя, не давая больше двинуться.  
  
— Итачиииии! — закричал Саске во всё горло, захлебнувшись воздухом, когда почувствовал, как тёплое семя Итачи излилось внутрь, и собственный оргазм выстрелил струями спермы. Они кончили одновременно. Итачи уткнулся в его плечо лбом, и было слышно его заполошное дыхание. Выжатый до капли, Саске позволил собственной голове упасть Итачи на плечо. С трудом хватая воздух, всё ещё пытаясь прийти в себя, он осознал, что такого облегчения ещё никогда не испытывал; живот и грудь Итачи были полностью залиты его спермой. Саске почувствовал, как голова брата шевельнулась, и услышал шёпот: «Очисти меня», — после чего Итачи упал обратно на постель.  
  
По-прежнему беспокойно дыша, Саске упал на руки и сместился к изножью кровати. Итачи зашипел, когда освободился его обмякающий член. Устроившись головой над его животом, Саске неспешно, но тщательно собрал своё семя, не пожалев времени на то, чтобы исследовать языком расщелинку его пупка. Особое удовольствие он получил, вылизывая рельеф подтянутого живота. Переключившись на грудь Итачи, он позволил себе опустить бедра, скользя телом вдоль его тела, в то время как осторожно вылизывал его твёрдые соски. Затем, облизав шею, Саске проглотил последнюю каплю с подбородка Итачи, и тут его взгляд ненароком упал в сторону, на лежащее на подушке полотенце для рук. Застыв на секунду, он бросил взгляд на Итачи, смущённый, гадающий, что тот о нём думает. Итачи ведь предлагал ему воспользоваться полотенцем? Старший брат выглядел задумчивым, несмотря на безэмоциональную маску, однако Саске получил свой ответ, когда почувствовал, как что-то твёрдое упёрлось ему в бедро.  
  
— На руки и колени, отото, — тихо скомандовал Итачи. Саске повиновался приказу настолько быстро, насколько только позволяли оставшиеся у него силы. Ощутил, как развели его ягодицы, и язык Итачи обвёл по кругу его трепещущий вход. Саске не мог вынести его дразнящего касания; слишком непомерным стало желание. Собственный член дёрнулся вверх и потёк. Как могло всего одно прикосновение Итачи настолько свести его с ума от желания? Вымотанный недавней поддержкой контроля, Саске не был уверен, как долго вообще продержится. Всё сейчас происходило слишком быстро. Он ощущал, как усиленно нарастает вожделение, жаждущее отозваться на прикосновения аники.  
  
Урывками хватая воздух, он взмолился:  
— Пожалуйста, аники, ты нужен мне, — и почувствовал, как одна из рук Итачи обвила его талию и кончики пальцев легко прошлись вдоль влажного члена.  
  
— Насколько я тебе нужен, маленький Саске?  
  
Невыносимо. Вильнув задом, он проскулил:  
— Пожалуйста, ты нужен мне так сильно, аники.  
Прямо сейчас ему не было дела до того, насколько жалко это звучит.  
  
Неожиданно рука исчезла, и он почувствовал, как крупный член Итачи едва проскользнул внутрь и снова вышел.  
  
— ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, АНИКИ! — завопил Саске. Сейчас дрожь била его тело целиком. Он почувствовал ладони на своих бёдрах, а в следующий момент Итачи вошёл в него, глубоко и быстро. Задохнувшись от облегчения, Саске едва не вылетел из реальности и всеми силами старался не дать перегрузить себя столь вожделенному ощущению.  
  
— Я ничего лучше не испытывал, — задушенно выговорил он.  
  
Итачи ответил сквозь сжатые зубы:  
— Это потому что я твой аники, — и сделал необычно жёсткий толчок.  
  
— Блять, да, — задохнулся Саске. Он позволил себе упасть на локти и упёрся лбом в матрас, сжимая в кулаках простыни, переставая дышать под напором волн удовольствия, лишающих его восприятия окружающей реальности. В какой-то момент всё это достигло такой точки интенсивности, которую он уже не мог вытерпеть. Итачи сделал два резких проникновения, крепко обхватил тяжёлую сочащуюся эрекцию Саске — и это всё, что потребовалось, чтобы подтолкнуть его через грань.  
  
— АНИКИИИИ! — закричал он, чувствуя как сокращается задница и взрывается собственный оргазм. Услышал возглас Итачи, ощутил струю семени, яростно выпалившую внутрь. Итачи сделал ещё несколько замедленных движений, а после увлёк Саске на постель вместе с собой.  
  
— Достаточно, — сказал он, подтягивая младшего брата к себе и укачивая на своей руке.  
  
Едва дыша, Саске посмотрел на него полустеклянным взглядом и затем опустил голову, закрывая глаза для ночного отдыха. Он находился в каком-то сноподобном состоянии, свернувшись счастливым клубочком у Итачи под боком. Спустя какое-то время, незадолго до того, как позволить сну одолеть себя, он начал размышлять о случившемся. Откуда взялись все эти проявления заботы? Итачи демонстрировал их без всякого стеснения, и при этом они выходили такими естественными, такими глубокими и многозначительными. Могло ли это быть притворством? Саске знал, что должен продолжать проявлять свои чувства, чтобы обольстить Итачи, однако его желание угодить своему аники появилось так быстро и так легко. Но как бы то ни было, если он собирался заполучить Итачи, то должен был заплатить именно такую цену: себя.


	3. Погружение

Саске проснулся вместе с лучами солнца, заливающими комнату. Его тело испытывало последствия прошлой ночи. Перевернувшись, он почувствовал разочарование, обнаружив место рядом с собой пустым. Но когда Саске со вздохом заставил себя сесть, то с удивлением заметил Итачи, сидящего обнажённым на постели в футе от него.  
  
Итачи жестом пригласил его присесть поближе. Саске послушно оседлал его колени, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь был сразу с двоими, Саске?  
  
— Хочешь разделить меня с кем-то? — обиженно спросил Саске, глядя Итачи прямо в глаза.  
  
— Не совсем…  
  
Саске вздрогнул, когда кто-то обнял его со спины. Развернувшись, он встретился нос к носу с ещё одним Итачи.  
  
— Кагэ Буншин, так? — сказал Саске, тщательно рассматривая данный вариант.  
  
— Может быть, ты попробуешь угадать, который настоящий, — сказал первый Итачи, сгребая Саске за волосы, чтобы вовлечь в страстный поцелуй. Второй потёрся о его спину и обхватил руками, водя ладонями по груди Саске, а потом наклоняясь, чтобы укусить его в плечо.  
  
— Ааахх! — воскликнул Саске от неожиданности, разрывая поцелуй с первым. Первый бросил взгляд на Второго, который потянулся, чтобы взять Саске за лодыжки и потащить их назад. Потеряв опору, Саске повалился вниз, внезапно оказываясь лицом напротив члена. Растянувшись на кровати, он сманеврировал руками так, чтобы задрать голову. Посмотрев вверх, Саске уловил выжидательное выражение в глазах Первого.  
  
Ответив ему покорным взглядом, Саске послушно опустил голову, одной рукой поддерживая себя, а вторую смыкая в кулак на основании его члена. Невесомым движением он лизнул свободную часть эрекции, в это же время усиливая нажим рукой.  
  
Окружая пульсирующий член своим ртом, Саске яростно сосал, слегка двигая кулаком. Он почувствовал, как Второй пробежался руками по задней стороне его разведённых ног и заднице, и почувствовал там лёгкие покусывания на своей плоти. Затем его ягодицы развели в стороны, и он ощутил, как что-то тёплое и влажное мазнуло по расщелине, а потом толкнулось в его вход. Когда его начали трахать языком, Саске не выдержал и заныл от удовольствия, через рот посылая вибрации по члену Первого и вынуждая его застонать.  
  
Саске знал, что желание первого нарастает, поэтому дал его отвердевшему члену выскользнуть у себя изо рта, чтобы дважды крепко провести его через кулак. Затем он позволил своей руке опасть и снова, с силой взял эрекцию в рот по самое горло. Первый глубоко охнул от наслаждения. Подключив к делу свободную руку, Саске бережно обкатал его яички, в то же время смещаясь ртом от основания к головке, применяя тщательную стимуляцию.  
  
В следующий момент он ощутил, как влажный орган, разрабатывавший его сзади, исчез, и на обработанный вход возникло давление другого рода. Талию обвила рука, а затем Второй жёстко вломился внутрь.  
  
Уже и без того будучи восприимчивым к прикосновениям Итачи, теперь Саске встречал особые трудности с тем, чтобы гладить и сосать с прежней сосредоточенностью, в то время как его задницу так тщательно массировали, отчего позвоночник раскатывало волнами удовольствия.  
  
Первый согнулся над ним, начав почти что любовно гладить по затылку и плечам.  
  
Задыхаясь от наслаждения, Саске сжал его эрекцию в кулаке, перейдя на быстрые движения, одновременно с этим мягко облизывая кончик. Он начал терять контроль; инстинктивно сжал эрекцию сильнее. Второй протянул свободную руку к его сочащемуся члену и с силой взял в захват. У Саске побелело в глазах, и, крича имя Итачи, он ожесточённо кончил, вместе с сокращающимися мышцами своей задницы и зажавшейся, подобно тискам, рукой. Оба Итачи вскрикнули, Саске почувствовал, как сзади его наполняет горячее семя, и инстинктивно обхватил ртом эрекцию перед собой, чтобы проглотить подаренную ему сперму, однако до этого он был отвлечён и подоспел немного невовремя, в результате чего немного спермы потекло у него по подбородку. Саске продолжал ритмично отсасывать, пока второй Итачи переживал последние волны своего оргазма.  
  
Оторвавшись от своего дела и загнанно дыша, Саске услышал стук в дверь. В ту же секунду оба Итачи с хлопком исчезли в облаках дыма. Ошеломлённый, Саске обернулся к двери, которая открылась, чтобы явить… Итачи?  
  
— Ты заставил меня трахаться со своими клонами? — требовательно спросил Саске, рассердившись.  
  
— Спокойнее, отото, — с лёгкой ухмылкой сказал Итачи. — Я проголодался. И я получил их воспоминания, как только они исчезли. Смотри, я и тебе кое-что принёс, — он протянул перед собой поднос с блинчиками и кувшином сливок.  
  
— Спасибо, но я уже поел, — саркастично ответил Саске, стерев потёк спермы со своего лица и слизав его с руки.  
  
Итачи застыл на месте, загипнотизированный невинностью Саске, что так его заводила. Удивившись этому его взгляду, Саске уставился на него во все глаза. Итачи, возбуждаясь с нарастающей силой, отставил поднос и двинулся вперёд, заваливая Саске на кровать.  
  
Нависнув над ним, Итачи спросил:  
— Ты устал?  
  
Саске помотал головой, и Итачи нагнулся, прикусывая чувствительное местечко на его шее и опуская пах настолько, чтобы Саске прочувствовал, как сильно он уже возбудился.  
  
Обвив руками Итачи за шею, Саске задал встречный вопрос:  
— А ты? Разве утомление клонов тебе не передалось, когда они исчезли?  _Ты_  не устал?  
  
Итачи отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Саске в глаза, и ответил:  
— Зависит от того, кого я трахаю, — и ринулся вниз, чтобы жёстко поцеловать Саске в губы. При его словах Саске ощутил, как его член оживился, сталкиваясь с членом Итачи. Саске поднял одну ногу и закинул ему на бедро, заставляя Итачи сильнее притереться к себе.  
  
— Проклятье, — глухо проговорил Итачи, выпрямляясь, чтобы в бешеном темпе избавиться от рубашки. Саске последовал его примеру, помогая ему снять штаны, прилежно расстёгивая ширинку. Итачи перестал двигаться, и Саске поднял на него глаза, не понимая причину. Итачи слегка хмурился, глядя на него с ошарашенным видом. А потом он быстро избавился от остатков одежды и сгрёб в охапку волосы у Саске на затылке, рушась на кровать вместе с ним. Саске продолжал изучающе всматриваться в него, гадая, что творится у брата в голове. Всё такой же мрачный, Итачи остервенело проговорил:  
  
— Проклятье, отото, разве ты не знаешь, как сильно меня заводишь?  
  
Глаза Саске увеличились от изумления. Продолжая удерживать его за волосы, Итачи наклонился, чтобы поставить укусы на самых чувствительных участках его шеи, наклоняя голову Саске под удобным для себя углом. Поскольку Итачи зафиксировал его нижнюю часть тела между своих ног и кружил головой вокруг его шеи, Саске ничего особо сделать не мог и только воспринимал суровые покусывания и облизывания на своей шее и плече. В конце концов вылизав Саске шею, Итачи втянул его в какой-то зверский поцелуй.  
  
— Ммфф, — промычал Саске, попытавшись толкнуться бёдрами, но почти не сдвинулся. Итачи не позволил ему прервать поцелуй, яростно шаря языком внутри его горячего рта. И Саске забеспокоился — впечатление, будто Итачи наказывает его?  
  
Итачи сам разорвал поцелуй, утешительно лизнув Саске в губы и отстранившись. Он выглядел почти извиняющимся, когда наклонялся, чтобы оставить нежный поцелуй на нетронутом плече Саске. Взяв пригоршню его волос, Саске потянул за них, чтобы показать, как это может быть болезненно.  
  
— Теперь злишься? — поинтересовался он, дразнясь. Итачи застыл, а потом подхватил его руками подмышками, перебрасывая через кровать. Саске захохотал, приземляясь на гору подушек.  
  
— Тебе недолго осталось хихикать, отото, — предупредил Итачи, сузив глаза. Саске восторженно наблюдал за его приближением. Итачи навис над Саске, тщательно изучая, а потом нагнулся и накрепко присосался к его шее. Саске успел заметить отблеск его улыбки перед тем, как Итачи скрылся из виду, но времени подумать над этим у него не осталось, потому что руки Итачи заползли ему под спину, сталкивая Саске с преградой очень сексуальной человеческой тюрьмы. Итачи не переставая двигал руками, заставляя Саске продолжать извиваться. От этого, а также от чувствительных точек удовольствие становилось нестерпимым. Итачи дразнил его; он так нуждался в облегчении. Итачи контролировал голову Саске посредством поцелуя, без труда заставляя изгибаться с большей силой. Саске чувствовал одолевающее себя изнеможение и позволил своей голове откинуться на подушки.  
  
— Скоро, отото, — увещевающе прошептал Итачи, проводя языком по линии шеи, и нежно толкнулся своим пахом в его.  
  
— Ааагх, — взвыл Саске от лёгкого облегчения, которое, однако, только больше распалило его желание. Итачи схватил подушку и подсунул её Саске под задницу, а после нагнулся, просовывая внутрь него язык, оставляя Саске только беспомощно скулить. Отстранившись, Итачи пристроил член напротив его входа и слегка протолкнулся внутрь. Саске глубоко охнул от проникновения, неспособный пошевелиться, поскольку действия Итачи уже сделали его невероятно чувствительным. Итачи двигался в медленном ритме, мелкими точками, сознательно избегая контакта с простатой. Саске почти запротестовал от досады. Предвкушаемое удовольствие ускользало, и это сводило с ума. Вцепившись в подушку, он заёрзал. Теперь Итачи сделал свои движения глубже, по-прежнему заставляя Саске тихо умолять. Это было почти нечестно. Саске уже выбился из сил, но из-за своего желания был вынужден двигаться ещё больше, чем до этого. Итачи ускорился, однако его движения по-прежнему оставались не слишком глубокими. А Саске оставалось только лежать и задыхаться. Итачи задвигался быстрее, а затем остановился, отчего задница Саске стала растравленно сокращаться. Внезапно последовал быстрый, мощный толчок, и Саске вскричал:  
— Итачи! — и в глазах у него побелело. Зрение начало меркнуть по мере того, как всё больше и больше спермы покидало его тело, словно струя фонтана, а потом он наконец потерял сознание.  
  


***

  
Саске проснулся и обнаружил себя туго замотанным в одеяло. По ощущениям время сейчас близилось к вечеру — должно быть, он проспал добрых несколько часов. Обтеревшись, он потянулся и всё же решил, что убрать с себя всю сперму одним только полотенцем не получится.  
  
— Иди прими ванну, Саске, — услышал он голос Итачи из ванной комнаты. Саске поплёлся на его источник, с удивлением обнаружив, что в ванне уже сидит сам Итачи. По ряду причин Саске не нравилось делить водные процедуры с кем-то ещё, и он предполагал, что по крайней мере в этой ситуации останется один.  
  
Несколько неуверенный и застенчивый, Саске всё же опустился в противоположный конец ванны.  
  
— Эй, не закрывайся, — сказал Итачи, жестом руки приглашая Саске поближе, в точности как в их детстве.  
  
Влекомый любопытством, хотя и раздражённый оттого, что его подманивают, как маленького, Саске придвинулся к Итачи, ложась на него, глядя на него любяще, лаская затылок. Итачи смотрел на него в ответ, удовлетворённо принимая любовный жест.  
  
А потом Саске изобразил немного озорную ухмылку и подался назад, вставая на колени, руку не убирая с затылка Итачи, а затем сгрёб его волосы в кулак и нагнул его вперёд, под воду. Пузырьки воздуха вместо гневных слов выскакивали наверх, пока Итачи бился под поверхностью. Когда Саске его отпустил, Итачи жадно хватил воздуха и потребовал:  
— Зачем это?  
  
Улыбаясь, Саске ответил:  
— Это чтобы вымыть твои прекрасные шелковистые волосы до того, как вода станет слишком мутной для мытья чего-либо.  
  
Развеселившись, Итачи пинком сбил Саске с ног. Саске с плеском рухнул в воду, и Итачи без труда удержал его голову под поверхностью несколько секунд.  
  
Вытолкнувшись из воды, Саске вскрикнул: «Эй!» — негодуя по поводу того, что его возмущение развеселило Итачи только больше. Саске был счастлив, как мокрая кошка, а его волосы до сих пор умудрялись топорщиться, хотя с них и текло.  
  
— Мои извинения, Саске-сама, — сказал Итачи, передразнивая благочестиво-святошескую манеру Саске. — Я лишь пытался вымыть ваши закопчённые всклокоченные волосы.  
  
— Они не грязные! — парировал Саске.  
  
— Правда? А как, по-твоему, они поддерживают такую форму? За счёт статического электричества? Такое впечатление, что ты только что обучался чидори, — неспешно рассуждал Итачи.  
  
Саске смотрел в ответ невпечатлённым взглядом, слегка надувшись. Повернувшись, он дотянулся до мыла и хорошенько натёр им свои волосы, при этом демонстративно глядя на Итачи; он собирался показать Итачи, что не имеет ничего против чистоты.  
  
Нырнув, он промыл волосы, а затем подвинулся с мылом вперёд, чтобы заняться волосами Итачи.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — пренебрежительно произнёс Итачи, — не используй его. У меня в плаще есть специальный шампунь.  
  
Саске остолбенел. Не подразумевает ли Итачи в самом деле, что он должен сходить и принести?.. Даже если технически это была работа Саске — обслуживать его. Побурив Итачи взглядом около десяти секунд, Саске скривился и сделал движение к тому, чтобы вылезти из ванной.  
  
Итачи схватил его запястье.  
— На самом деле нет.  
  
— Ну блять! — раздражённо воскликнул Саске. Итачи негромко хмыкнул. Саске надулся пуще прежнего; он терпеть не мог, когда его дразнят. — И кто здесь ребёнок? — буркнул Саске, опускаясь Итачи на живот и подаваясь вперёд, чтобы дотянуться до волос, облепивших бортик ванны.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Итачи едва пошевелился, и внезапно на одном из сосков возникло тёплое, влажное ощущение. Содрогаясь от удовольствия, Саске отклонился назад, чтобы взглянуть сверху вниз на виновника своего состояния. Итачи глядел на него, сымитировав самую невинную мордашку.  
  
В раздражении Саске сказал:  
— Не смотри на меня та-аааах! — В него вошёл один палец и стал извиваться.  
  
— Тебе лучше поторопиться, отото. Вода не останется чистой надолго, — сказал Итачи с неясной ухмылкой.  
  
Опять скривив лицо, Саске наклонился вперёд, стараясь игнорировать чрезмерно чувствительный сосок в неумолимом плену чужого рта. Предательский член проявил мгновенную ответную реакцию. Так значит, Итачи решил бросить ему вызов? Надо было поспешить. Саске принялся намыливать макушку Итачи, то и дело теряясь в ощущениях, прерывисто дыша. Тем временем Итачи принялся водить животом, чтобы слегка подразнить напряжённый член Саске. Уже с трудом удерживаясь за сосредоточенность, Саске попытался собрать оставшиеся пряди волос, но тут почувствовал тугую хватку на своём члене, которая начала крепко водить по нему. В то же время палец у него в заднем проходе продвинулся глубже, касаясь чувствительной точки. И всё, на что Саске остался способен: держаться вертикально, цепляясь за бортики ванной.  
  
Между прерывистыми вздохами удовольствия Саске процедил:  
— Чёрт подери, — и предпринял последнюю попытку сгрести волосы, с чем он наконец-то справился, трясясь от нарастающего внутри оргазма. — Ааааах, Итачи! — заголосил он, прогибаясь назад и ожесточённо кончая. Итачи поддержал его рукой под поясницей, не давая упасть.  
  
Хватая глотки воздуха, Саске разлепил ресницы, чтобы одарить Итачи победоносным взглядом, но тут же взвыл:  
— Бляяяяяять!  
  
Итачи проследил за его взглядом, чтобы увидеть где осела почти вся сперма, а именно — на его длинных шелковистых волосах. Он не выдержал и тихонько рассмеялся над выражением ужаса у Саске на лице.  
  
Лишенный всех сил, но не намеренный сдаваться, Саске выкарабкался из ванны, чтобы сходить за кувшином с питьевой водой. Вернувшись с ним в ванную, он ещё раз намылил Итачи волосы и промыл из кувшина.  
  
Вышагнув из ванны, Итачи притянул Саске к себе и, пробежавшись пальцами сквозь его волосы, тихо произнёс:  
  
— Очень хорошо, отото, — и склонился над ним для нежного поцелуя. Потерявшись в ощущениях бог знает как надолго, Саске уже смутно представлял, где находится, и в какой-то момент услышал громкий треск. Глянув вниз, Саске увидел черепки, оставшиеся от кувшина, который он неосознанно выпустил из руки. Он печально посмотрел на Итачи, который улыбался и не переставал любовно гладить его по волосам.  
  
Саске высвободился из рук Итачи — разумеется, он не мог действовать как-то иначе, кроме как естественным образом, если хотел добиться от Итачи ответа, но не являлось ли его неподдельное наслаждение от этого всего оскорбительным по отношению к убийству его клана?  
  
Видя отсутствующее выражение на лице Саске, Итачи поднял его на руки и понёс в спальню, с ловкостью избежав осколков. Обтерев себя и брата от влаги, он помог Саске надеть пижамные штаны, а потом и сам надел такие же. Помогая Саске лечь, Итачи придерживал его голову на своей руке. Саске молчаливо и внимательно смотрел на него теми глазами, в которых можно было прочесть всё, и на губах Итачи присутствовала слабая улыбка удовлетворённости. Он нежно произнёс:  
— Засыпай, отото.  
  
— А ты, аники? — мягко спросил Саске.  
  
Улыбка растянула губы Итачи, и он ответил:  
— Я скоро, — оглянувшись в сторону ванной комнаты. Вернувшись взглядом к Саске, он сказал: — Закрой глаза.  
  
Принимая подарок Итачи в этот интимный момент, Саске закрыл глаза, и Итачи отошёл, чтобы прибрать осколки.  
  
Саске задумался над тем, как изменилась его жизнь. Вместо неизменной горькой установки на осуществление полунавязанной мести он с нетерпением засыпал в предвкушении того, что принесёт завтрашний день.  
  
Что за непривычное чувство это было? Чёрт — это было счастье.


	4. Финал

Саске проснулся с чувством полного удовлетворения. Он ощущал что-то очень тёплое под всем своим телом, а ещё что-то легонько поглаживало его вдоль спины. Это было самое успокаивающее, самое комфортное ощущение, что он когда-либо испытывал. Приоткрыв глаза, он осознал, что лежит лицом у Итачи на груди, и тот водит ладонями по его спине. Но, к своему ужасу, Саске осознал и то, что во сне наслюнявил ему плечо. Смутившись, он бросил взгляд на Итачи, который смотрел на него с ничего не выражающим лицом, однако Саске заметно расслабился, когда поглаживания по спине не прекратились.  
  
— Что со мной? — пробормотал Саске, устроив подбородок у Итачи на груди.  
  
— Не помнишь? У тебя был кошмар.  
  
У Саске округлились глаза, и в памяти мелькнул обрывок минувшей ночи. Смутно припоминалось, как он брыкался и кричал, а потом пришли утешающие слова и объятия, что укачали и помогли уснуть.  
  
Испытывая искреннюю благодарность, Саске краткий миг посмотрел на губы Итачи, а потом повернул голову набок, укладывая ему на грудь.  
  
— Можешь поцеловать меня, если хочешь.  
  
Саске поднял взгляд, удивлённый тому, что Итачи буквально прочёл его мысли. Саске действительно хотел, но подавил свой порыв, подумав, что слишком забегает вперёд.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы  _ты_  меня поцеловал.  
  
Саске продолжил смотреть на Итачи ещё секунду, осознавая, что тот тоже колеблется, сомневаясь в желании Саске. Потом он подался вперёд соединяя губы Итачи с собственными в неистовом поцелуе. Ничего на свете ему не хотелось так сильно, и он почувствовал, как растёт их обоюдное желание. Итачи крепко сжимал его в объятии, спускаясь губами по шее и плечу, в то время как Саске хватал глотками воздух. Саске скользнул рукой по его груди вниз и стал уже пробираться к нему в штаны, но был остановлен, когда Итачи схватил его за запястье.  
  
— Сделаешь кое-что для меня? — прошептал Итачи.  
  
— Да, — ответил Саске, затаив дыхание.  
  
— Я хочу привязать тебя к кровати, — прозвучали мягкие слова.  
  
На секунду испытав удивление, Саске кивнул головой и пробежался руками до его челюсти. Он вновь потянулся вперёд за поцелуем, любовно и нетерпеливо приоткрывая рот одновременно с Итачи.  
  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Итачи поднялся, чтобы сходить за верёвкой, что лежала в дальнем углу комнаты. Вернувшись, он встал коленями по обеим сторонам от талии Саске. Тот покорно поднял перед собой руки. Наклонившись вперёд, Итачи завязал узлы, которые не затянутся туже, если за них потянуть, но и не дадут Саске двигаться. Итачи выпрямился, теперь сидя на Саске верхом, пристально глядя на него. Саске заметил, как ускорилось собственное дыхание, но продолжал смотреть на Итачи выжидающе. Итачи медленно двинулся вперёд, пока его голова не оказалась сбоку от головы Саске.  
  
— Глупенький отото, ты правда рассчитывал влюбить меня в себя таким образом?  
  
Глаза Саске мгновенно расширились, и по лёгким ударил приступ гипервентиляции. Задёргавшись в своих путах, он стал извиваться всем телом, но под весом Итачи не смог даже не сдвинуться.  
  
— Отвали, — слабо бросил Саске. Итачи только опустил голову ниже, принявшись ритмично посасывать его шею. — Отвали от меня! — не своим голосом выкрикнул Саске. Он чувствовал, как на глазах наворачиваются слёзы, и не мог дышать. Что он натворил? Чем только думал, следуя такому идиотскому плану? Вся та любовь Итачи, что закрывала душевные раны прошлого, сейчас оторвалась с мясом, оставив на месте себя кровоточащие язвы, болящие самой адской болью. Саске сделал осознанный вдох, надеясь хотя бы так притупить боль.  
  
Он почувствовал движение Итачи, который нежно приласкал его затылок. Вернувшись к размеренному ощущению на своей шее, Саске осознал, что сейчас ничего не может поделать. Выдыхая, он ожидал наказания за свой идиотизм.  
  
Итачи продолжал ещё несколько мгновений, прежде чем сесть прямо.  
  
— Взгляни на себя. Как низко ты пал ради одного только шанса, что я соглашусь на это "сражение". Как будто ты рассчитывал, что после всего этого я стану о тебе заботиться.  
  
Лицо Саске выражало одну сплошную боль; его сердце ещё раз испытало лишение заботы аники, о несуществовании которой так твердил его разум.  
  
— Ты добровольно купился на то расположение, которое я к тебе проявлял последние несколько дней. А если бы я не согласился, тебе бы пришлось спать со всеми этими ничтожествами просто так. И что бы ты тогда делал?  
  
Саске негромко шмыгнул, глядя равнодушно; какая ему теперь разница, если ничего не сработало. Следовало усиленно работать над новым планом без оглядки назад.  
  
На лице Итачи появилось тяжёлое выражение, ведь логику Саске он не одобрял.  
  
— Пойдя на такое, ты просто втоптал своё достоинство в грязь.  
  
Теперь Саске смотрел ему в глаза, помрачнев лицом; ему было плевать. Он втоптал бы в грязь что угодно, лишь бы достать Итачи.  
  
Глаза Итачи расширились, когда он уловил этот посыл. Пропуская через себя гнев, Итачи наклонился вперёд.  
  
— Беру свои слова обратно. Ты потерял своё достоинство ещё много лет назад, когда я стал для тебя единственной причиной существования. Ты отгородился от сближения с кем-либо, оттолкнул друзей, которым на тебя не плевать, и от сограждан, которые тебя защищают. И ты сам даёшь мне управлять твоей жизнью. Ты слаб, Саске.  
  
Саске ответил совсем тихо:  
  
— Я никогда не смогу быть по-настоящему счастлив, зная, что тебе плевать на меня, аники, — весь его вид выражал обречённость; в самом-то деле, как быстро он принял ласковое отношение своего аники за доказательство заботы?  
  
У Итачи стиснулись челюсти, и он потемнел лицом; глаза приобретали отсутствующее выражение.  
  
— Желаю тебе раскрыть глаза и увидеть, что перед тобой, — сказал он вполголоса.  
  
Саске закрыл глаза от боли и сказал:  
— Да, и я вижу тебя, ледяного кровавого ублюдка.  
  
Конечно, не было ничего логичного в том, чтобы угрохать своё будущее в дань прошлому, но по-другому он просто не мог.  
  
Он ощутил, какую-то влажную субстанцию, капающую на лицо, и услышал звук обнажаемого куная. Держа глаза закрытыми, он принял свою судьбу.  
  
— Когда увижу тебя в следующий раз, ожидаю, что это произойдет при более нормальных обстоятельствах.  
  
Вместе со свистом куная Саске почувствовал, что свободен от пут, и в удивлении раскрыл глаза, но успел увидеть только затылок Итачи, уходящего вместе с плащом, захлопывая за собой дверь.  
  
В ступоре он просто лежал на одном месте. До слуха донёсся отдалённый бешеный стук и крик:  
— Кисамеееееее! Уходим, СЕЙЧАС!  
  
Утирая лицо, он был удивлён количеству воды у себя на подбородке и щеках. Попробовал её — солёная, как слёзы.  
  
Он не помнил, чтобы плакал… А если и плакал, то не помнил, чтобы так вертелся, что слёзы растеклись по всему лицу, вместо того чтобы набежать в уши — но с учётом критичности обстоятельств, списал всё на собственное смятение.  
  
Любое другое объяснение было невозможным.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания автора:**  Вот что я на самом деле думаю: Саске любит Итачи, а Итачи любит Саске. Исходя из этого, моя история и называется «Формы любви», потому что они просто выражают свою любовь по-своему — и именно поэтому они так легко сделали то, что сделали.  
> .  
> Внезапное решение Саске было несколько ПВПшным (читай — бессюжетно-порнушным хD), но мне всегда думалось, что его разум и сердце конкурируют друг с другом, и обычно Саске подавлял своё сердце (из-за эмоциональной боли — а степень этой боли как раз и доказывает, как сильно он на самом деле заботится об Итачи). Но чтобы соблазнить Итачи, ему пришлось позволить эмоциям взять верх, и как только он это сделал, его сердце откликнулось на неподдельную любовь Итачи (даже если Саске и не знал, что она неподдельная), а из-за того, что он любил Итачи несмотря ни на что, эта любовь стала попросту рикошетить между ними. Так что со временем ситуация становилась всё более двусмысленной. Вдобавок, поскольку Саске привык подавлять своё сердце, то когда оно получило главенствующую роль, то проявило себя во всю мощь.  
> .  
> Касательно Итачи, тут был такой момент, когда в его глазах появилось нечитаемое выражение, когда он осознал, чего Саске добивается. Его беспокоило то, как его отказ может повлиять на Саске, после того как тот переспал со столькими людьми. И поскольку все действия Итачи были направлены на помощь младшему брату (включая старательно сыгранное бесчувствие), он согласился. Учитывая жестокость линии своего поведения, он не мог выразить свою любовь, так что в каком-то плане для него было облегчением проявить все эти акты любви и нежности, не ставя при этом под угрозу будущее Саске.  
> .  
> Несмотря на концовку, мне всегда думалось, что Итачи отбросил бы свою жестокость, если бы Саске догадался, что это притворство, что его слова «Желаю тебе раскрыть глаза и увидеть, что перед тобой» означают «Желаю тебе увидеть, что я действительно о тебе забочусь», однако Саске, снова руководствуясь разумом, принял слова Итачи за очередную критику, посчитав, будто Итачи говорит об от отсутствии у себя каких-либо чувств, и Саске посчитал, что сглупил, открывшись ему. Некоторое время Итачи был подавлен тем, что Саске неверно истолковывает его действия, потому что Итачи по-настоящему любил своего отото, и держать это в себе было так трудно, что с его глаз сорвались слёзы. Но поскольку Саске не изменил своего мнения о нём, Итачи согласился следовать плану «А» (под названием «Я ледяной кровавый ублюдок»). Хотя у меня и сказано, что Саске закрыл глаза от боли, это должно быть символично, что он произносил такие слова с закрытыми глазами — к тому же, в противном случае он бы увидел, что Итачи плачет (проклятье!). После ухода Итачи Саске, снова позволяя рассудку руководить собой, не может объяснить лишние слёзы на своём лице, но не ставит под сомнение своё мнение об Итачи, поскольку разум твердит, что сердце ошибалось всё это время, так что Саске решает вновь подавить своё сердце.  
> .  
> И на мой взгляд, большее, что мог сделать Итачи — это подавить собственные эмоции, так как он был не способен притворяться или повлиять на них, а значит любой вид его эмоций был подлинным. Но Саске об этом не знал — он просто счёл это за ещё одно умение своего гениального брата: способность подделать настолько правдоподобные эмоции. И это правда, что Саске не смог бы своими действиями заставить его заботиться о себе — потому что Итачи уже о нём заботился (плюс к тому, я в жизни не поверю, что всё сработало бы, если бы Итачи было плевать — в моих глазах Итачи никогда не был таким неглубоким).  
> .  
> Эта работа намеренно написана с точки зрения Саске или от третьего лица — мне хотелось оставить читателям простор для фантазии касательно того, что происходило у Итачи в голове.  
> ~~~  
> И напоследок маленький сюжетный прокол:  
>  **Саске** : Тот, кто заставит другого забыть о прошлом надольше, выигрывает.  
>  **Итачи** : Выигрывает что?  
>  **Саске** : Шанс сказать, что ты действительно обо мне заботишься!  
>  **Итачи** : …


End file.
